


What's in a Name?

by LiathSpeir



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Lovey-Dovey, MAJOR Patch 5.3 spoilers, You've been warned, some hints at sex, together at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiathSpeir/pseuds/LiathSpeir
Summary: Aftermath of Reflections in Crystal (Patch 5.3). What happens to them now?
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a really quick thing I wrote based on something a sibling of mine said about the discussion of whether G'raha Tia's name should be changed to "G'raha Nunh". I used my OC WOL, Rosalind, as I often do. It's all meant in good fun and I hope you enjoy. <3

The Warrior of Light had handled a great deal of jobs throughout her time on the Source, but hippogriff wrangler was a new one. The scions – and their newest addition – hadn’t even been reunited for long and already they’d been dragged off to another battle. She really couldn’t blame them, though, as she knew they all shared the same need to jump straight into a fray. 

It had been an enjoyable time and even more enjoyable was the dinner that followed. Tataru had been overjoyed to have her friends back and so she took it upon herself to see that a meal fit for kings was served. Everyone had found themselves more starved than usual as it seemed coming back to a corporeal form drained more energy than anticipated. The spread was met with wide eyes and eager hands digging in while the overlapping sound of storytelling resounded through the room. 

As the night drew to a close and the discussions began to dwindle, a content sigh escaped Alphinaud’s lips. “That… Was amazing and truly welcomed,” he said, trying to remain proper and not to slump back in his seat. His twin, on the other hand, had all but melted into her chair in pure satisfaction. 

“I must agree and I even feel as though I could eat more,” G’raha spoke, a grin having been glued to his face ever since he’d found them earlier that day. “Ah, but, that is not to say the food left me wanting,” he added quickly, ears pressing back in his usual embarrassment. 

The warrior of light stifled a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so which only served to make the man more flustered. 

“Indeed,” Rosalind finally spoke, grinning cheekily. “Being on the move constantly leaves little time for a truly homecooked meal.” She paused, casting a glance toward the blushing Miqo’te. “Except for those delicious sandwiches.” 

This seemed to make him perk up, a hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah yes, well… I’m happy to offer sandwich-making services whenever they may be needed.” 

Y’Shtola stood now, stretching a bit as she did so. “I think it is safe to say we are quite full and that a rest is in order. Yes? We’ve much to do in preparation for our next endeavor, but a bit of respite is important.” 

The twins didn’t need to be told twice. They were out of their seats, bidding farewell for the evening shortly after. Thancred merely offered a wave and headed out, having been a bit more silent lately. Understandably so, of course, considering what he’d left behind on the First. 

One by one, the rest filtered out until only Rosalind and G’raha were left alone in the dimly-lit room. 

“I take it your lodgings are to your liking?” she asked now, looking at him from over the rim of her glass as she took a sip of wine. 

“Oh, of course!” he responded, ears perked. “Very, very good. Truly, there is nothing I could complain about. I could be sleeping on gravel and I would wake with more energy and excitement than I would know what to do with.” Once again, he sighed, burying his face into his hands. “Is that too eager? I keep trying to find the right balance between casual and formality…” 

Rosalind laughed now, unable to keep it in any longer. She carefully stood from her seat to stand beside his chair. She moved her hand to rest on the top of his head, a smirk playing on her lips. 

“G’raha, you need to relax,” she said. “How you act is of no concern for any of us. We are just truly thankful to have you in our presence and among our ranks.” 

Her hand still rest on his head as he tilted to look up at her now, bangs partially covering his face. “You are right,” he said, sighing. “Indeed, I feel the same.” 

She smiled, looking him over. “And I… Am incredibly thankful that you are, too,” she said. “I would be lost without you by my side.” 

This took him off guard, causing him to pull his head back so he could get a better look at her face. “What?” he asked now, ears raised again. “Whatever do you mean? With such humble beginnings, I-“ 

She waved her hand and interjected. “You always speak so highly of me, about how I’m your inspiration… Have you not stopped to consider what I think of you?” 

He opened his mouth to speak but then quickly closed it, head cocked to the side in thought. “Well, I had always just assumed…” He paused again. “Hm. I always just assumed that you saw in me a friend you could trust, someone to do anything you’d need to continue our mission forward.” 

Her nose wrinkled. “You make it sound like I mean only to use you,” she said now. “What?! No! No, no. I’m sorry, that came out entirely wrong, I- Oh, you merely jest.” He could tell by the smirk on her lips again. 

“I’m sorry, G’raha. It’s just too easy,” she said with a quiet giggle. She moved to kneel down beside him now, hands resting on the arm of his chair. “Yes, what you say is true. But it’s so… So much more than that.”  
Her expression softened now, no longer playful and instead painted with the utmost sincerity she could muster. 

“You and I have been through much together. Not just on the First, but here on the Source as well. Your loyalty, your bravery, your perseverance. Everything about you is truly wondrous and in my darkest hours, I find myself thinking about what you would do if you were by my side. You’d smile, tell me all the different ways I would make it through, and I know I’d feel better.” 

The Miqo watched her intently now, red eyes wide with interest. 

“You are my inspiration.” 

His eyes grew even wider, lips parting in surprise. “I- What?” She scooted a bit closer now, lifting her hands from the chair to instead cup his face. “You’re my reason to smile, to go on, and losing you would hurt me in ways I’ve never been hurt before.” 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, shakily moving to put his hands on either side of hers. “I’m afraid I do not quite understand… How is it- I mean, surely-“ He was at a loss for words. 

She chuckled softly, leaning her forehead toward his. “Oh, you foolish man,” she said with a sigh. “I notice how you look at me. Surely you’ve seen how I look at you?” 

They both lapsed into silence now, his eyes eagerly searching hers for some kind of answer. Of course she was right, as always. He had noticed but he’d never dared to hope. His expression softened a bit, a small smile coming back to his lips.

“There you go,” she said, laughing a bit more as she let her fingers brush against his cheek. 

“Then, perhaps…” the male spoke, clearing his throat. “You might permit me to… To say a few words I’ve held onto for so long?” 

She rolled her eyes. “G’raha, you needn’t my permission for anything. You are your own man, you know.”

Her words seemed to kickstart something in him now, as he appeared to resign himself to a more serious demeanor. “You are the guiding light of my life. In all my years, I have never met another such as you and I have never… Felt the way I do for another, the way I do for you.” 

She was taken aback by his sudden boldness. Of course, there were times when he could pull himself together like this, but she hadn’t been expecting it now. 

“What I mean to say is- Well, what I was hoping to say…” Ah, there it was. The nervous nature and flushed cheeks. 

She shook her head and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his to prevent him from sputtering out anything more, lest he embarrass himself further. 

He didn’t seem to mind, immediately returning the kiss by pushing himself against her. A few moments more and their faces parted to mere inches away. 

“I love you, G’raha Tia.” 

He immediately moved his arms to wrap around her waist, pulling himself up to stand in the process. “I never dreamed I’d hear those words from you, not to me…” he said, holding her close. 

“And… And you, G’raha?” she asked now, eyes filled with slight concern. 

His ears perked up while his eyes widened in panic once more. “I never wish to make you look so worried again. Please know that my heart is and always has been yours. I’ve never-” 

That was all she needed to hear as she pulled him back in for another kiss to cease his speaking, this time letting her hands trail down toward his hips. Eagerly she deepened it, heart pounding against her chest as she held him close.  
“Come with me,” she said now, voice breathless and barely above a whisper. 

“I’d follow you to the ends of time if you wished it,” he said, letting her take his hands as she reached for them. She moved quickly, leading him out the door and down the hall toward her own quarters. She gave a quick tug to his hands, pulling him to her so she could push him back against the wall. Her lips immediately captured his with more ferocity than before, hands tracing circles on his hips. 

The poor man almost didn’t know how to react as he hadn’t anticipated being so lucky as to kiss her another time.

Her hands roamed over his tunic-covered chest soon enough, face pulling back ever so slightly to cast a glance toward her door. With a swift kick of her foot, she got it open and tugged him again, leading him inside. Once they were safely in, she used her foot once more to ensure the door closed. 

He swallowed, tail flicking anxiously behind him. “Your private chambers?” he asked now, eyes wide. Already he could feel a stirring in his pants, causing him to adjust his posture. 

Upon noticing this, Rosalind grinned even more. “Ah, are we already excited?” she asked, slowly trailing a hand down his chest to loop a thumb under the waist of his pants. She guided him backwards toward her bed, leaning in to kiss him again and again.  
As soon as they neared the mattress, she pushed him down on it and crawled on top of him, hands on either side of his head. 

His eyes grew wide once more, cheeks incredibly flushed now. “What do you intend to do with me?” he asked, arms above his head. 

“I plan to show you just how much you mean to me…” And with that, she leaned down to nip at his neck, fingers working to remove his top…

\---

The morning sun was shining brightly on the Scions, all of whom had already gathered on the upper deck with their tea and toast. Two of the comrades seemed to be missing, but it wasn’t long before concern of their whereabouts was put to rest. 

“Good morning,” G’raha greeted, smile as wide as could be. Following shortly behind him was Rosalind, a similar grin on her face. 

“I’ve an announcement to make,” he said now, causing the others to turn his way. “I have decided that Tia is no longer a befitting name for me and so, henceforth, I shall go by G’raha Nunh.” He stood tall now, chest pushed out in a show of confidence. It was completely out of character, but his expression made it clear he felt he was pulling it off.

The others merely stared… And soon, started to laugh so hard tears were falling down their cheeks. 

“Might I make a suggestion?” It was Thancred who spoke once he managed to catch his breath. “If you intend to be so insistent on such a change, perhaps wearing your own clothes would be better suited for the occasion.” 

“My own…?” G’raha started then stopped, cheeks immediately becoming as red as his hair. 

Rosalind was grinning cheekily now, lip caught between her teeth in amusement. They’d lost track of their clothes at some point in the night and so she’d given him one of her largest shirts in an attempt to hurry and meet up for breakfast. It seemed, though, that it was still a bit too tight and his posture had nearly caused the buttons to burst. 

Once more, laughter erupted around them and Rosalind came up behind him to gently rest a hand on his shoulder. “The important thing is that you tried,” she whispered, teeth showing in a grin. “I’ll still call you whatever you wish.” 

“Oh, do cease your teasing,” Alisaie spoke, stifling a chuckle of her own. “I, for one, believe Nunh to be fitting. He did, after all, become a man last night.” 

G’raha sputtered a bit more now, wanting nothing more than to hide away where no one could find him again. 

Rosalind blushed at this, too, as she realized now it was clear what the two of them had done together. “I think we’ll take a stroll before we eat,” she said quickly, now pushing G’raha back out the way they’d come. 

Behind them, the laughter continued until Y’shtola piped up. “It is far too early for all of this commotion. Pray leave me several more moments of silence until I finish my tea.” 

And so the Scions settled back into their morning routine while the Warrior of Light and G’raha did all they could to avoid them for the remainder of the day. 

At least they could die of embarrassment together, finally united how they were always meant to be.


End file.
